Naruto's Holiday Harem: Summertime Seduction
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto and his girlfriend Tayuya are invited to spend a summer weekend in the Land of Birds by Haruna and Toki where coincidentally Hotaru and Sasame are vacationing as well. After a day full of fun and food, the girls show Naruto some real fireworks. Naruto/Tayuya/Hotaru/Sasame/Haruna/Toki. AU. Please R&R.


Welcome everyone to the latest installment in my _**Holiday Harem**_ series. This edition is a Fourth of July summertime lemon which sees Naruto paired up with Tayuya, Hotaru, Sasame, Haruna and Toki. I was originally going to have Yakumo in this harem, but since I've gotten so many requests for a Sasame lemon, I decided to put Sasame in Yakumo's place. So everyone sit back and enjoy because IT'S SHOWTIME!

Summary: Naruto and his girlfriend Tayuya are invited to spend a summer weekend in the Land of Birds by Haruna and Toki where coincidentally Hotaru and Sasame are vacationing as well. After a day full of fun and food, the girls show Naruto some real fireworks.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or any of the characters in this story.

Author's notes: As with all of my stories involving Naruto, his height is 5'10 and he is voiced by Crispin Freeman. Also Tayuya's reason for being alive is different now and will be explained as the story progresses.

* * *

Naruto and his girlfriend Tayuya were currently headed to the Land of Birds to spend a summer weekend vacation in the tropical paradise at the invitation of two of Naruto's close friends Haruna and Toki. It had been one year since Naruto and the reunited Team 7 were victorious over Naruto's insane ancestor Kaguya.

They had slain her once and for all using a combination of Sasuke's Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi which was enhanced due to Sasuke's awakened Rinnegan and a Senjutsu enhanced blow from Naruto own Susanoo Sword that he was able to summon due to his newly acquired Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan he received from Obito and Itachi.

Meanwhile Sakura had absolutely obliterated Black Zetsu once and for all with one power-enhanced punch after once more activating her _**Strength of One Hundred Technique**_ which helped her blow the plantlike fiend into fifteen million pieces.

After her humbling defeat, Kaguya congratulated the three of them for defeating her and as a reward, in addition to reviving all those killed during the war, she bestowed upon Team 7 the title of being the Sanin of the New Age with her dying breath.

After the war, Team 7 were celebrated as heroes and at the request of the Fire Daimyo and the approval of Tsunade, not only was Naruto named as the next Hokage, but Sasuke was allowed to return home and was named the Captain of the ANBU, just like his brother years before him.

As for Sakura, she was named the head of Konoka's Medical Unit as well as the head advisor of the newly reformed Konoha Council. But all of this couldn't compare to the pleasant surprise Naruto received shortly after his inauguration as Hokage.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Naruto was currently standing on top of his newly erected Hokage Statue looking out over the village that he now was responsible for protecting. As he thought about how far he had come in his life, he sensed someone standing behind him and he turned to see Tayuya._

"_Well there's a surprise, I heard a rumor that you were still alive." Naruto said to the redhead._

"_Of course I'm still alive, it'll take a lot more than a few tree limbs falling on my ass to put me down." Tayuya said. Her appearance had changed since he last saw her, her hair had now grown down to her ankles and her body was even more toned and curvy than before._

"_So what have you been up to after all these years, I know it must have been boring not having anyone to keep you company." Naruto said and Tayuya just rolled her eyes._

"_You're a fucking riot. If you must know, I've been in exile basically. I knew I couldn't return to Orochimaru or that snake bastard would have killed me, and with all the villages in the ninja world after my head, I knew that trying to go to a shinobi village was out of the question." Tayuya explained._

"_You could have always turned yourself in to Konoha you know, I'm sure that Konoha wouldn't have been too harsh if you just apologized." Naruto teased making Tayuya scoff._

"_Not a chance in hell, besides nobody tells this bitch what to do." Tayuya said proudly._

"_Maybe so, but since you're here and you haven't tried to attack me yet, there has to be some reason why you're here." Naruto said._

"_As a matter of fact there is, since I don't have anywhere else to go and since you were basically the reason that my last mission with Orochimaru was a failure, I've decided to come and join you're village."_

"_Since you're basically the Head Motherfucker in Charge around here these days, I guessed that you'd be able to convince you're council that I'm not the same douche that I was before." Tayuya said and Naruto chuckled at her sense of humor._

"_Well if that's the case, then all I can say is welcome aboard Tayuya." Naruto said as he shook Tayuya's hand and the redhead genuinely smiled at the blonde._

"_I guess I was wrong about him after all, he's not just some blonde dumbass, he a pretty cool guy." Tayuya thought to herself as Naruto lead her into the village._

Following that day, Tayuya and Naruto began to develop a close bond to the point where she became his girlfriend. Those who saw the two together would smile at the pair and how much they looked like the second coming of Minato and Kushina.

Now the two of them were currently heading to the Land of Birds after being invited to spend the weekend there by Haruna and Toki, who Naruto had not seen in years. Naruto was looking forward to it since it gave him a chance to spend time with Tayuya as well as a chance to unwind a bit.

Naruto was wearing his traditional orange and black tracksuit with no shirt on underneath while Tayuya was wearing a modified version of her sound four attire, only instead of it being tan, it was white and the Yin-Yang logo had been replaced with the red spiral logo of Konoha and her rope belt was replaced with a black obi sash.

"So are you ready for this vacation Tayuya-chan?" Naruto asked the redhead.

"Hell yeah I'm ready, I mean after all the back-to-back missions I've been doing as an ANBU member, I should be ready." Tayuya said and Naruto chuckled as they arrived in the Land Of Birds.

"_**All Summer Long"**__ by Kid Rock begins playing_

The Land of Birds was a tropical forested region full of many exotic plants and (as the name suggests) many exotic birds that fly to the region annually. And once they arrived the first two people to greet them were Haruna and Toki.

Naruto's eyes raised in surprise at what the two daimyo were wearing. Haruna was wearing a violet, green and blue sleeveless kimono blouse and white shorts similar to the ones Tayuya wore and brown heeled sandals. Toki was dressed similarly, only her kimono blouse was rainbow-colored and she wore black shorts and purple heeled sandals.

"Naruto-kun, Tayuya-san, so glad the two of you could make it." Haruna said to the young shinobi couple.

"Thanks Haruna-hime, it's good to see you after so many years." Naruto said to the lovely daimyo who blushed at him.

"Damn, this place is fucking awesome." Tayuya said in amazement at the tropical scenery of Toki's homeland and the daimyo of the Land of Birds chuckled at the redhead.

"Glad you approve, this is actually the best time of year to visit the Land of Birds since the weather around this time of year is absolutely perfect." Toki said as she and Haruna lead Naruto and Tayuya to the private beach area that they had set up.

"Well I can't wait to relax and unwind a bit, life as a Hokage is great, but it can get a bit stressful at times." Naruto said as the four of them made their way to the beach and Naruto soon began to smell something good cooking.

"Is that teriyaki barbeque I smell?" Naruto asked?

"Jack Daniels teriyaki barbeque ribs, chicken and steak to be exact Naruto-kun. Come on, the food's on the grill now." Toki said and soon they arrived at the beach and Naruto looked to see the food being prepared on the barbeque pit by two young ladies.

The first was a busty blonde emerald-eyed girl wearing a light-violet and white top, black shorts, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands. The other girl was an orange-haired brown-eyed girl wearing a sleeveless violet top and green shorts with tan sandals and black arm bands.

"Well there's a surprise, it's been a while Naruto-kun." The orange haired girl said as she and the blonde girl looked up to see Naruto and the other three girls approaching them.

"Sasame-chan, Hotaru-chan, it's great to see you two again." Naruto said acknowledging the two kunoichi.

"Naruto-kun, it's so good to see you here. I was here taking a vacation after my mentor Utakata gave me some time off, but I didn't expect to see you here." Hotaru said.

"Well it's great to see you too Hotaru-chan, and what about your home Sasame-chan, how is everyone doing?" Naruto asked the orangette.

"Everyone's doing great, the Fuma clan's at its best in years. In fact I was recently named the new Head of the Fuma Clan." Sasame proudly said.

"Is that so, well congratulations." Naruto said.

"Well it's good to see that everyone's gotten reacquainted, so let's have a good time." Toki said.

"I second that notion, how long until the food's done you two." Haruna asked.

"Everything else is done, we just need to cook the steaks now. By the way Naruto-kun, how did you want your steak done?" Hotaru asked the blonde Sage.

"Oh medium-rare will be just fine." Naruto answered.

"Medium-rare it is then, the steaks should be done in a few minutes then." Hotaru said.

"Can't wait. I'll be ready then" Naruto said and he gave Hotaru a light tap on the ass as he went over to the beach house to sit and talk with his girlfriend and the two daimyo and Hotaru and Sasame smirked at Naruto's flirtatious actions.

_**~Minutes Later~**_

Naruto and his quintet of ladies was currently enjoying the now finished grilled Jack Daniels teriyaki meats and the girls were each taking turns playfully feeding Naruto pieces of meat and Naruto was happily going along with it.

"Eat up Naruto-kun." Tayuya said as she held out a piece of teriyaki rib to Naruto using her chopsticks and he grinned before opening his mouth and happily accepting the piece of meat and as he finished eating the meat Tayuya took it a step further by licking the sauce off his lips before turning the licking into a kiss.

"_Oh how I would give anything to be kissing him like that, but I have to be patient foe now."_Haruna and Toki both thought at the same time as they didn't want to blow their plans just yet.

Pretty soon they all finished eating their barbeque and with it now being close to sunset the girls decided that it was time to put their plan into motion.

"Say Naruto, now that we've had a little something to eat, think you'd be up for a little bit of fun with the rest of us?" Toki asked.

"Sure, I'm up for whatever you have planned." Naruto eagerly said and the girls inwardly smirked to themselves.

"_Oh, you have no idea what you just got yourself into Naruto-kun."_ they all thought in unison.

"Well then follow us." Haruna said as she and the other girls stood up and lead him over to one of the tropical trees growing near the beach. There he saw a couple of throwing knives and a target set up by the tree.

"So is this what you guys had in mind, a little game of darts huh." Naruto said and the girls grinned at him.

"Not just any game of darts Naruto-kun, this is going to be a game of strip darts." Sasame said and Naruto blushed at this.

"Strip darts huh, so what are the rules." Naruto asked.

"It's pretty simple, we each get a throwing knife and we all throw the knives at that target. Whoever comes closest to the bulls-eye is safe from stripping, everyone else has to take something off. We keep playing until only one person is left with any clothes on." Hotaru said.

"Alright then, let's do it." Naruto eagerly said knowing that with his ninja skills, there was no way he could lose.

"Oh yeah one more thing Naruto-kun, no funny shit alright. That means no Sharingan, no Rinnegan or any other special abilities that can give you an unfair advantage." Tayuya said.

"Fine with me." Naruto agreed.

"_**The Target"**__ by Skindred begins playing_

"Shall I go first?" Naruto said as he confidently picked up a throwing knife and after taking careful aim, he launched it at the target nailing it dead-center on the bulls-eye.

"Nice shot Naruto-kun." Hotaru said.

"Ah beginner's luck, I probably could do that." Tayuya boisterously said.

"Well how about putting your money and your clothes where your mouth is." Naruto challenged.

"Fine by me, cocky motherfucker." Tayuya said as she picked up a knife and threw it at the target, and just as she had said the dagger hit the target right on the bulls-eye.

"Told ya, nobody punks me the fuck out." Tayuya triumphantly said.

"Well you may have gotten lucky that time, but I doubt you'll be winning this game." Naruto smugly said.

"Yeah, yeah keep talking cocksucker. It will only make the shit you'll have to eat that much sweeter." Tayuya said.

After a round of throwing, Tayuya and Naruto were the only two to hit the bulls-eye on the first round meaning they were the only two safe from stripping, while the others removed their tops leaving them in their bra's that somehow managed to hold the girls ample and perky chests and their shorts and sandals.

On the next round, Hotaru and Sasame turned things around managing to be the only two to hit the bulls-eye. So that meant that Naruto was forced to remove his jacket, Tayuya was forced to take off her tunic and the two daimyo were forced to remove their sandals.

On the next round Naruto and Hotaru were the only ones able to hit the bulls-eye which meant that Tayuya and Sasame removed their sandals and the two daimyo removed their shorts only leaving the two lovely ladies in their undergarments and Naruto admired the girl's curvy figures.

On the next round, Haruna and Toki's luck got a bit better since both daimyo managed to nail their target. That meant that Naruto had to remove his pants leaving him in his boxers and shinobi sandals while Tayuya and Sasame were down to their underwear and Hotaru was only wearing her skirt and shorts.

"Hey Naruto-kun, since we all only have two pieces of clothing on, what do you say we up the stakes a little bit by making this last throw a winner take all throw. Whoever's throw is closest to the bulls-eye wins the game and everyone else has to remove all of their clothing." Hotaru suggested.

"Now that sounds like a good idea to me. So what do you think Naruto-kun, or is your trigger finger not up to the task." Sasame taunted.

"Well there's an old saying: "be careful when you bet against the best," you're on. And since you were so nice enough to make the challenge, why don't you go first." Naruto responded and Sasame obliged by taking her knife and throwing it at the target.

"Not bad Sasame, yours got about six inches from the bulls-eye." Hotaru said.

"Yeah looks like it, oh well I guess it's your turn now Hotaru." Sasame said and Hotaru nodded before picking up a knife and tossing it at the target.

"Nice throw Hotaru-chan, it looks like your about four inches from the bulls-eye." Naruto said.

"I'd say so Naruto-kun. You're next Haruna, you too Toki." Hotaro signaled to the two daimyo and they both nodded before hurling their respective knives at the target. Both knives landed a good ten inches away from the bulls-eye.

"Aw bad luck Haruna-hime and Toki-chan. Well it looks like it's down to us now Tayuya-chan." Naruto declared.

"No duh dipshit." Tayuya said.

"Well go right ahead then." Naruto proposed.

"Bitches first Naruto-chan." Tayuya mockingly said and the other ladies laughed at Tayuya's antics and Naruto smirked as he didn't let her trash talk affect him as he confidently picked up a knife and tossed it at the target where it hit dead center.

"Haha, bulls-eye. Let's see you beat that Tayuya-chan." Naruto teasingly said as the redhead growled as she picked up her knife and launched it at the target…..where it came just two inches away from hitting dead center.

"Damn it." Tayuya said and Naruto smugly chuckled to himself.

"Well it's like I said before Tayuya-chan: "never bet against the best." Naruto said with a smirk and Tayuya just rolled her eyes at the cocky blonde.

"Well it looks like you won Naruto-kun. I guess you really shouldn't bet against a badass." Sasame said.

"Got that right, but aren't you and the girls forgetting something." Naruto reminded them and the girls all smirked at the question.

"Oh, we didn't forget Naruto-kun, but this is where the fun really picks up." Toki said as she sauntered up to Naruto and pulled him into a kiss shocking the blonde Sage.

It was even more shocking when the other girls crowded around him and hugged him while pressing their perky chests to him and Naruto for the life of him couldn't figure out what in the hell was going on.

"Come now Naruto-kun, you didn't think we'd make that little bet without knowing we were going to get something out of it did you." Toki said at the confused look on Naruto's face.

"I agree with that, and it's like I've always said, nobody beats a lady in the end and we always get what we want." Haruna said as she ran her slender fingers across his toned chest.

"And what we want, is you Naruto-kun." Sasame said and Naruto looked at his girlfriend.

"Tayuya-chan, are you okay with this?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, I was the one who set this up. So how the hell do you think I feel?" Tayuya said and Naruto smiled at his girlfriend as he turned around and puled Toki into another kiss.

Toki wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as she returned the kiss and she mentally melted at finally kissing Naruto as she opened her mouth and their tongues met and began to rub against one another.

As the pair kissed the other ladies quickly stripped off their remaining clothes leaving their toned, slender yet curvaceous bodies completely exposed before they began helping Naruto and Toki out of their remaining clothes.

After they finished stripping, the ladies all surrounded Naruto with Haruna and Toki straddling his lap. Naruto cupped Haruna and Toki's breasts and groped them and both ladies moaned as they grinded their plump asses against his now erect member.

He turned his head and kissed Haruna's luscious lips and she closed her eyes in bliss as she and Toki squished their breasts against his chest. Haruna's tongue practically sprung into his mouth and they lustfully rubbed together.

Tayuya, Hotaru and Sasame watched as Naruto and Haruna passionately made out and they smiled at the romantic scene. Blue eyes and violet ones reunited as they kissed and Naruto stroked Haruna's cheek.

Naruto fondled the mounds in his hands as Haruna and Toki moaned in delight and ran their fingers through his hair. He carefully massaged the mounds with his hands and his tongue fought with Haruna's.

Their lips remained connected as the blonde rubbed Haruna and Toki's breasts before separating lips and he planted his mouth on Haruna's tits. She moaned as he suckled her breasts while circling his tongue on her ample orbs which he thought tasted delicious.

He squeezed the ample orbs together and tasted them and Haruna moaned as she held his head to her bosom and she tricked her fingers through her hair. He then took his mouth off her breasts and latched his mouth onto Toki's breasts causing the purple-haired daimyo to gasp in surprise.

.Naruto feverishly suckled and tasted Toki's tits which he thought were just as tasty as Haruna's breasts. While suckling Toki's breasts, he once again cupped and began groping Haruna's breasts while carefully tweaking her nipples causing the busty daimyo's to blush wildly.

Their arousal grew as Sasame crept up behind Haruna and cupped her breasts and Hotaru did the same with Toki. Both girls assisted Naruto in groping the two daimyo as Sasame planted her lips on Haruna's breasts while Hotaru began licking and nibbling Toki's neck.

Meanwhile Tayuya crept up behind Naruto and pressed her perky breasts onto his back and began smoothly licking and nibbling his ear, before she moved on to tracing her tongue onto his smooth neck before nibbling and kissing his neck, leaving a hickey behind.

The next moment the girls laid Naruto on his back as Tayuya crawled over him and placed her folds over his mouth while they all crowded around his member. The ladies looked at his hilt and licked their lips in lustful hunger.

They started to slowly lick his hilt while Naruto found Tayuya's warmth right over him and he spread her folds apart. Tayuya's eyes looked back as Naruto's tongue began to lick her clit and despite how much it aroused her, she focused on licking his erection.

Tayuya's tongue stirred around the tip of Naruto's length and she watched as Hotaru's tongue rubbed against the front of it. Simultaneously, Haruna and Toki's tongues brushed on the sides of it while Sasame's tongue brushed on his testicles and Naruto groaned as a result.

He rubbed his tongue on Tayuya's lower crevices and she moaned before she nodded to the other ladies for a then unknown reason. They pulled their faces away from Naruto's erection and cupped their breasts.

They brought their mounds to Naruto's length and smothered their mounds on it together. Naruto groaned as his lovers squeezed their breasts on his erection and they all smiled at his reaction.

Naruto lie still as they all massaged his hardness with their ample mounds and he moaned in total pleasure. The five women squeezed their breasts and Tayuya quickly placed her mouth on his erection before anyone could beat her to the punch, or in this case penis.

He licked his way into Tayuya's warmth and wagged his tongue inside of her walls. Sasame and Hotaru deviously smirked as they rubbed their mounds on Naruto's length and licked whatever wasn't submerged in the heavenly valley of flesh.

Naruto's tongue ventured into Tayuya's warmth and swayed inside of her walls. He licked into her wetness and she let out muffled moans as she stroked Naruto's member. Haruna and Toki slowly licked his length as he started to thrust in the orbs of flesh and into Tayuya's mouth.

She pumped her mouth down on his powerful manhood and she sucked it off. All five sets of breasts bounced on Naruto's cock as he sent it flying upright into the mounds and he brushed his tongue on Tayuya's walls.

Tayuya's eyes closed in bliss as Naruto tasted her pussy and teasingly rubbed her folds with his fingers. He moaned as they all smothered their mounds on his hardness and stroked the large orbs against one another.

Naruto groaned as his cock imploded inside of Tayuya's mouth and she succumbed to her limits by releasing her fluids. Tayuya moaned as Naruto's semen overflowed in her mouth and she did her absolute best to swallow most of it.

Some of Naruto's cum poured from Tayuya's mouth down his erection and this gave everyone else the chance to taste his semen. Naruto energetically licked Tayuya's fluids as they drained out of her pussy and his tongue licked her release clean.

Hotaru, Sasame, Haruna and Toki moaned in pleasure as they licked Naruto's semen and they looked to Tayuya who, to savor the taste longer kept her mouth planted on his cock for some time. Once she was done, all of them pulled away from the length and got off Naruto.

As she got off Naruto, Tayuya locked eyes with Naruto and they both knew what they wanted as Tayuya straddled Naruto and the others sat back to enjoy the show that was about to take place. Tayuya placed her hands on his chest as she sat on his cock snapping her hymen and sending chills down her spine.

Tayuya grinned in lust and she purred seductively at Naruto before she began rolling her hips and Naruto responded by thrusting upright into her warmth, moaning as her pussy grinded his cock with each thrust.

Tayuya worked her hips on Naruto's length and her walls grinded his erection. Naruto held onto Tayuya's waist as she shook it on his manhood and moaned with her. The blonde male moaned at the pleasurable sensation from the sex and watched Tayuya's breasts as they heaved with each thrust he did.

Tayuya's face grew red with lust as she rode Naruto's member and she rolled her hips forward and moaned with joy as she felt Naruto's cock slam into her pussy. Naruto moaned as he thrust into Tayuya's core and his length hit deeply into her entrance striking her womb with each thrust.

She continued moving her hips in a forward direction and his cock collided against her inner tunnels. He moaned at how tight Tayuya's pussy was on his member and she rolled her hips forward. Naruto released Tayuya's waist and cupped her jiggling mounds.

Tayuya whimpered as Naruto began to knead her breasts and he sank his fingers into them. Her plump ass smacked against Naruto's lap as he charged his hips upright and he squeezed her breasts as they bounced.

This only served to make Tayuya's heavily aroused innards tighter around his raging length and her lust for him skyrocketed as he fondled the orbs of flesh intently. Naruto squeezed them together as they jiggled and pressed his lips onto the mounds.

He gently brushed his canines on her tits and licked them. Tayuya moaned as Naruto's member rumbled the inside of her grinding walls and she held his head against her chest and tricked her fingers through his hair.

Naruto suckled her erect nipples and relished in the taste of her breasts as he fondled the perky orbs. The redhead smothered her mounds against Naruto's face as she wrapped her arms around his head and held him close.

Naruto licked Tayuya's mounds while they bounced against his face and she whimpered as his hardness pounded into her. His erection slammed into the depths of her womanhood and Naruto gripped her juicy rear. He held onto Tayuya's ass as it hit his lap and he kept thrusting into her tightness.

The lust Tayuya was feeling burned hotter than a wildfire and drove her crazy as she rolled her hips and she unwrapped arms from Naruto's head. She lustfully planted her lips against his in a fit of unbridled passion and he returned the loving kiss.

Both of them kept their lips pressed together as Naruto wildly rammed his length into Tayuya's pussy and she rolled her hips forward. In their kiss, Naruto's length twitched as Tayuya's womanhood grew tighter and the pair realized they were reaching their climax.

Nonetheless, the pair kept kissing and they wrapped their arms around each other. They stroked each other's backs as Naruto lay on his back and Tayuya placed herself on all fours over him while lowering her head to keep her lips sealed on his.

Afterwards, Tayuya and Naruto moaned into each other's mouths as her tightness wrapped around his cock and squeezed it. Naruto's seed burst out of his member and exploded into Tayuya's womb, filling her up in the process.

Tayuya kept her lips on Naruto's as his release sprayed out of her pussy and she fell forward. She landed on him and her breasts pressed on his chest. Naruto and Tayuya broke their kiss to pant as she lifted herself off his length and sweated with him. She rested her head against his chest while he held her close to him and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Well that was some hot action you two. Think you still have some more for me Naruto-kun." Hotaru said as she crawled up next to the two of them.

"Of course I do Hotaru-chan, I can go as long as you want." Naruto answered.

"That's what I like to hear." Hotaru answered and Tayuya got off of Naruto as she allowed Hotaru to straddle him backwards. She looked back and smiled at him as she brought down her crevice onto his cock, breaking her barrier apart.

Naruto commenced with a marathon of thrusts that flew into Hotaru's womanhood and her huge breasts began to heave from the impact. His length sharply rubbed against Hotaru's walls as she started bucking her hips and rode him.

He wasn't the least bit surprised that Hotaru's pussy felt as tight as it was while he shot his cock into her and her walls grinded it in return. Hotaru's hands reached back and planted them on the sandy ground for more balance.

Naruto jerked his crotch upright into Hotaru's womanhood and the blush on her beautiful face grew deeper. The male blonde's cock soared into Hotaru's pussy and she worked her hips together.

Both moaned loudly and Naruto held onto his lover's small waist. Naruto and Hotaru moaned loudly as their concurrent movements served to please both of their lower parts. Hotaru's blush never left her face as Naruto's erection jetted into her warmth and his manhood crashed into her walls.

Naruto's crotch smacked against Hotaru's plump ass and she slightly leaned back. The new Sage of the Six Path's hands snaked up her waist until they reached her heaving breasts and cupped both of the mounds as he began groping them.

This gave Hotaru a second reason to moan as loudly as she did while Naruto began squeezing her mounds and burying his fingers into them. He rubbed the bouncing orbs together and Hotaru looked back at him.

Naruto looked back up at Hotaru and seeing the desire in her eyes, he sat up and kissed Hotaru, not being able to resist her lips anymore. Cerulean eyes gazed into amber ones as the blonde couple deeply kissed and their tongues wildly battled inside of their mouths.

Hotatu reached back and started stroking Naruto's cheek lovingly. Naruto tweaked Hotaru's tits and pulled them down as he thrust deeply into her warmth. Her womanhood grew tighter on his cock as he pounded it into the depths of her entrance and he continued to grope her nipples.

He played with the hard buds and twirled his thumbs around them. The two licked each other's tongues and Hotaru worked her waist on his erection. He slammed it into Hotaru's wetness and both of them sweated heavily.

The busty kunoichi bucked her hips in complete tandem with Naruto's as his swollen erection crashed into her walls and they milked it. They later broke their kiss to lick each other's tongues and Naruto rubbed Hotaru's breasts.

The pleasure she gained from her lover's manhood made her orgasm come closer as he pummeled his erection into her walls. By now, the blush on her face had deepened as much as possible and she continued to stroke Naruto's cheek.

He played with Hotaru's breasts as her eyes squeezed shut in total bliss and he lay on his back again. Hotaru landed on him and continued to work her hips in an opposing direction. He and Hotaru worked their hips together as his cock pumped into her walls and they got ready to squeeze him dry.

Before they knew it, Hotaru's womanhood tightened around Naruto's hilt and pulled on it strongly enough for his seeds to fly into her womb. Hotaru's eyes watered in pleasure as she felt herself being filled up and Naruto gritted his teeth as his release sprayed from his woman's entrance.

Naruto and Hotaru panted as their release poured out of her entrance down his length and onto the desk. The couple rubbed the sweat off their foreheads and looked at each other with pure love in their eyes. Naruto kissed Hotaru's cheek and he rested his hand on her belly.

"Oh Naruto-kun." Sasame said as Naruto looked up and saw Sasame on all fours and she looked back and seductively smiled at him as she shook her plump rear at him.

"Care to have a little fun." Sasame said and Naruto smirked before allowing Hotaru to get off of him as he got behind Sasame and held onto her plump ass and he rubbed his cock onto her folds before sliding himself into her, claiming her virginity.

Sasame moaned in pure joy at the feeling of Naruto's cock stretching her innards. The blonde allowed the orangette to get fully adjusted to his size before he began shooting his length forward into her warmth which was highly aroused from her watching his past two sexual trysts.

The orangette kept her hands planted on the ground as Naruto charged his member into her tightness. Naruto held onto Sasame's small waist and her breasts jiggled above the ground. Both moaned as Sasame laid down on her front with her rear up and her mounds squished into the sand.

He shot his hips forward and his cock rammed into her walls. Naruto moaned at how tight the Fuma heiress felt and her eyes shimmered in joy as he pounded his member into her pussy. He moved his hands to her ass and moaned in pleasure as his length collided into her innards.

Sasame's plump ass smacked against Naruto's crotch as he thrust into her wetness and she smiled from how big he felt inside of her. He clenched his teeth together as he pummeled his manhood into Sasame's warmth and her moans sounded throughout the beach.

Sasame's arms wobbled from the pleasure she felt, but she manage to keep her balance and her body rocked from Naruto's thrusts and her breasts swayed back and forth. Naruto watched her breasts sway as he slammed his cock into her womanhood and his hands remained on her ass.

She closed her eyes and moaned as Naruto's erection crashed against her insides. Naruto held Sasame's ass as his member thrashed against her insides and rumbled them even worse than an F5 tornado. Her wetness grew tighter on Naruto's manhood as he slammed his glory into her and he leaned forward.

The Jinchuuriki began licking her neck and her eyes opened at that very moment. She looked back as Naruto's tongue rubbed and licked against her throat while he took his hands off her ass. Using both hands, he reached forward and cupped what he could hold of her heaving breasts.

The mounds bounced in his hold as he kneaded and rubbed them together. Sasame whimpered as he began to lick her jawline and squeezed her breasts together. Sasame looked back at Naruto and he looked to her as she brought her head closer to his.

Her tongue lashed out and began to battle his. Their tongues slobbered and battled like two hungry snakes struggling for dominance. Brown eyes looked into blue ones as Naruto slammed his hardness into her source of arousal and fondled her breasts before he gripped her hardened tits.

He tweaked them while pulling them downward and Naruto moaned as his tongue fought against Sasame before finally planting their lips against one another. She reached back and trailed her finger underneath his chin.

Soon afterwards, both of them moaned into each other's mouths as her tightness wrapped around his cock causing it to spasm and his semen erupted into her womb like warm lava erupting from a volcano.

Sasame's eyes rolled up in ecstasy as she collapsed onto her front and she looked back to see Naruto sitting back and catching his breath. He then looked to see Haruna laying on her back with her knees bent back and Naruto understood what she wanted immediately.

He quickly laid on top of her and gave her a quick kiss before he readily slid into her welcoming warmth taking her virginity in a snap. Haruna moaned at the feeling of being completely filled for the first time as Naruto began thrusting into her and she responded by bucking her hips.

Haruna bucked her hips and placed her hands on his shoulders for balance. She held onto Naruto tightly as he shot his erection into her warmth and he reached forward and began rubbing her heaving mounds together an excessive amount of times.

Haruna moaned as she felt Naruto's erection reached the inside of her flat, toned stomach and his cock heavily slammed against her innards. Haruna wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and he started kissing her neck.

She mewled is ecstasy and squeezed her eyes shut as he thrashed his member about inside of her pussy and groped her breasts. He thrust his erection into her inner caverns and he rapidly buried his shaft within her.

Haruna's hip-bucking served to grind Naruto's strong and powerful thrusts and he looked down at her breasts before carefully gnawing on one of them. Haruna lustfully smiled as Naruto's canines worked on her breast while his other hand pleasured the bobbing orb and fondled it.

He moaned as he gnawed and carefully bit into her mound. Naruto's crotch flew forth and tapped against hers as his cock flew into Haruna's insides and she began kissing his forehead while placing her hand on his back.

Her nails began digging into his back and fortunately, he enjoyed her slimy yet tightening innards too much to be bothered by the pain. The sounds of flesh colliding could clearly be heard as the couple worked their movements against one another.

Naruto freed Haruna's mounds and deeply kissed the brunette while resuming his habit of brushing his fingers through her hair. Haruna did likewise by running her fingers through Naruto's spiky blonde hair as they made out.

The two continued their lustful movements until Haruna's insides squeezed his aching manhood until his semen erupted from her entrance once more. Both moaned as their release oozed from her insides and after basking in the afterglow of pleasure, Naruto pulled out of her.

He then looked to the last remaining lady and looked to see Toki on her side in a seductive pose as she licked her lips at him and beckoned him to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, he moved closer and lay beside her and she arched her leg as he slid into her warmth.

Toki moaned at the pleasure she felt as well as the pain from her shattered hymen. She closed her eyes as Naruto held onto her leg and began to thrust into her warmth. Toki's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Naruto pounded into her womanhood.

Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was and how amazing it felt even after all of his previous sexual rounds as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Toki's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Naruto moaned with Toki as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock thrashing against her womb. Waves of pleasure washed over Toki and drove her mind into absolute joy as he basically fucked her senseless.

Toki gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss. The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Naruto and Toki's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths.

Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into soulful black ones as Naruto continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits which only served to make the horny daimyo even more insane with lust.

Toki whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Naruto's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummeled into by the handsome whiskered blonde.

She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy. She also gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her blonde lover fondle the glorious orbs.

This finally made her come to the end of her rope as her pussy tightened on his length and milked his cock of his white seed. Haruna collapsed onto her back and Naruto collapsed beside her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely before the rest of his harem laid beside him.

"Sweet cream on an ice-cream sandwich, that was fucking awesome." Naruto said and his harem of lovers giggled at his silliness.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Tayuya said.

"Amen to that." Hotaru, Sasame, Haruna and Toki said in unison as they laid their heads on Naruto's muscular chest and basked in the moonlight.

* * *

Now that's what I call some real fireworks. I'm sorry I haven't been able to release this before now, but after seeing how this one turned out, I'd say that it was well worth the wait. Especially with the last-minute addition of Sasame which was done as a form of compensation to all those who voted to see the Sasame lemon in my _**Clan Restoration**_ series since Samui won the vote by a landslide.

This installment took a while to write as a case of writer's block prevented me from writing this for a while. But thanks to my amazing BETA Reader _**The Keeper of Worlds**_ help, we were able to figure this thing out.

My favorite part was having Naruto tap Hotaru on the ass as he told her how he wanted his steak. The inspiration for that came from _**Ultimate Fighting Championship**_ fighter Chael Sonnen who during his rivalry with Anderson Silva over the _**UFC Middleweight Title**_ said that he would "kick in Silva's back door and pat his old lady on the ass and tell her to make me a steak, medium-rare just how I like it".

Now the next installment you guys will see will be the final installment in this series which will be a Halloween-themed lemon pairing Naruto with Kurenai/Shizune/Yugao/Ayame/Tsunami. Well Happy 4th of July everyone and God Bless the Good Old U.S.A.

"_AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…..'CAUSE __**DARKCHILD316**__ SAID SO!"_


End file.
